


Glimpse

by DarthTofu



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTofu/pseuds/DarthTofu
Summary: A glimpse of a moment most private, at once intimidating and humanizing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished a sketch I did about a year ago ㄟ(ツ)ㄏ


End file.
